castlezierathfandomcom-20200213-history
Zierath's History During the Fourth Age
Early Life Zierath is the eldest son of Davez and Deenev. He was born on Scotbode 7, 8766.Davez was an Imrhys professor at the Huntian University in Muskegeon, Rado, and Deenev was a scholar and chief librarian of the Huntian University. While quite intelligent, Zierath was an average student who only excelled when the material interested him. He had a fanciful mind, and was interested in music, art, and drama. He also had a flair for doing magic, which he did without practicing while others were working really hard. It came easily to him. He made many close friends in his childhood and teenage years who he kept in contact with throughout their lives. His closest friends were also professor's children. They included: Karack, an avian-owl man; Graniel, a gheera man; Dikuras, a bugbahar man; Aramandro, a centaur man; Mikael, a human man; Hadrian, a vahnrhys man; Krindi, a lobos man; Surandi Floren and Kundala Harzandi, human women; Sessandora, a darhys woman; Redamalin, a gheera woman; Kazzanel, an otterling woman; and Kartalina, a cougara woman. During his secondary school time, he also had a couple fairly serious dating relationships. His first love was a human woman named Allypoyon. The two broke up aimably and continued being friends. The second was with a tigran woman Minorin. Zierath became scared of the closeness of the the relationship and broke it off, creating harsh feelings. When Zierath was a teenager, Deenev started training Ambrosius, an Imrhys. Although Ambrosius was over 100 years old, he appeared to be about 20, and he and Zierathbecame fast friends, and was the only one of his friends who could keep Zierath's pride in his magical abilites in check. He did well enough in school to enter the University of Rado. He and Karack became roommates. Awakening On Santil 18, 8786, Zierath was in the Rado Mountains working on a piece of artwork for his classes. The King Cobrake, who had found a way out of Valders' hidden cave, attacked Zierath's horse. Zierath chased the insane snake and fell into the cavern, hitting his head. He woke slowly as the King Cobrake appeared. Zierath's Imrhys power Awakened, and he destroyed the King Cobrake. The Queen Cobrake fled with a few of her eggs, and Zierath returned to Muskegeon, Rado, to celebrate with Davez and Deenev. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance introduction) Learning Zierath spent from 8786 through 8810 training with his parents and the other Imrhys teachers at the Rado University. He met and befriended many of the Fourth Generation Imrhys who came to Rado - the Karland of Kilian, Dykstra, Mik'l, Cind'ee, Dav'd, Paul Black, and many others. He spent from 8810-8818 in Hunt, learning from the Hovden League, and became close friends with many of the elder Imrhys there, including Colletta, Phyllis, Daveed, Melanie, and Thomoff. Zierath returned to Rado in 8818 when he received word that the first of his mortal friends, the lobos man Krindi, had passed away. Over the next several years, many of his childhood friends passed away, and Zierath had to learn how to deal with the fact he was going to on living, and his friends would pass on. By the time he left Rado again in 8850, only Surandi Floren, Allypoyon, Karack, and Sessendora were still alive. The Scottish Hylands In 8850 AI, Davez and Zierath moved to the Hylands in Scottlund as Davez followed his sociological research. They visited Ylvisaker in his capital city. Zierath took a dislike to Ylvisaker who seemed too full of himself and remote, not understanding that Ylvisaker had recently lost his companion. He called Ylvisaker ‘Ylvi.’ Ylvisaker found Zierath too irreverent and immature. They carefully arranged it so they wouldn't encounter each other very often Three years later, Dazez completed his research and returned to Rado. Zierath remained behind in the Hylands, immersing himself in their culture. Zierath became a fixture in the Hyland culture, and started to be known as 'the Scottsman,' first as a back-handed compliment, and then as a term of respect. Zierath did return to Rado occasionally during these years. He did make it back to see the deathbed of his first love Allypoyon in 8867 AI, who had lived to be 101 years old. He also visited his friends' homelands as well - Ambrosius in Kennius, Dykstra in Dykstra, the Wang clan in Wang, and the Karland in Kilian. In 8900 AI, he helped the MacBain clan leader in a vampire attack, and was 'adopted' into the clan. Saga of the Dread Pirate Robert In 8945 AI, Zierath joined the crew of the pirate ship Meow!, captained by Faux (the Dread Pirate Robert). He became close friends with Paul Black (the Black Bo'sun), the Philcan (Mr. Phil) and Jystad. They chose privateers, interacting with the Old Empire, Ylvisaker, and the other countries in the area as outlaws. They met Princess Tamara and Empress Melissa. The result was a strong connection between Tamara and Faux, and Tamara's Awakening. Zierath wrote the Saga of the Dread Pirate Robert as a wedding gift for Faux and Tamara. (mentioned in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chapter 23) Exploration In late 8966 AI, Zierath re-united with his friends Ambrosius, Dykstra, the Karland, and Dan'l took a voyage around the continent of Seefell. The voyage lasts 20 years. When the complete their voyage, everyone returned to their respective homelands. Zierath decided to return to Rado and visited his parents. There he met his little brother, Maz. Maz was as multi-talented as his brother, and in addition to being a math wizard, he is in a heavy metal band as its drummer. On Gothober 4, 8989 AI, while Maz played so intensely that his Imrhys power Awakened. The Awakening was so powerful that he triggers a ringshudder. Zierath was the first Imrhys on hand and helped training him. Freedom Fighter In 9000 AI, Zierath returned to Scottlund and visited Ambrosius and the Kennius tribe. He found them in a state of civil war as they battled the troops of Ylvisaker to protect the Khobald tribe the Kennius shared their valley with. Racism ran rampant through the Scottlund societies; even old allies like the giants and the elves are having trouble with the humans. Ylvisaker was doing nothing. Zierath and Ambrosius started organizing local militias to battle the Ylvisaker troops. On Ronolom 2, 9000 AI. Zierath, as the Scottsman, returned to the Hylands and mobilizes the human and dwarven Hylanders. They led a raid on Davez City, freeing dozens of captured Greenlak peoples. After the raid, Zierath faced down Jen of the Hylands and her paramour Dan'l the Wang. Ylvisaker turns to the Imrhys seeress Annie, who was able to use her Boding Time Sense to figure out where Zierath and Ambrosius were going to be with their troops. Ylvisaker battled them, and realized that Zierath is the Scottsman. Zierath and Ambrosius escaped again. Jen of the Hylands, Dan'l, the Karland of Kilian, and Dykstra worked together to get the two sides to calm down enough for the Ylvisaker-Ambrosius Peace Summit. On A Day Between Years 0, 9001 AI, Jen invited the warring leaders Ylvisaker, Ambrosius and Zierath to the Fortress of the Hylands. Under the watchful eyes of many concerned Imrhys, they discussed many things. Ambrosius and Zierath brought in many witnesses and victims. Ylvisaker’s eyes were opened. Ylvisaker’s racist generals attempted a coup, which is quickly overcome by the Imrhys and several officers and soldiers. Ylvisaker named Zierath Laird of the Scottish Forest, which includes is the site of the future city of Castle Zierath. Zierath served on Ylvisaker's advisory board for many years. The Pericales Dictatorship and Jordan In 9177 AI, Annie had a Boding Time Sense about events on a continent far to the east. She foresaw great danger if she and a group of Imrhys did not travel and deal with the danger. Zierath was among those who travelled with her. Ylvisaker did not want his nobles to go. They went anyway, starting a major rift between the older Imrhys and the younger Fourth Age Imrhys. Once on the continent of South Loyalund, the western Imrhys meet Dougiano and Sherismith, two Imrhys who were trying to help free the area from the grasp of the Pericales Dictatorship. Zierath, Dan'l the Wang, Mattew, and Smehren followed the vague directions of Annie's future sense and the clues to the power behind Pericales' throne - a Second Age Imrhys named Warez. The four younger Imrhys barely escape. Annie discovered the proto-Imrhys Jordan, and Zierath helped train him to battle Pericales and Warez. Zierath battled Warez again, driving the elder Imrhys away, and opening the way for Jordan to defeat Pericales. Zierath spent the next three hundred years bouncing back and forth between Ylvisaker's land and the Jordanian Empire. He befriended Creon Bochs, a member of the royal family, in 9377 AI. The two of them followed a love of architecture and went about designing the 'perfect' city. While working with Creon, Zierath met his fiancee Antigone. Zierath and Antigone fell in love with each other. Jordan saw what is happening and confronts the two of them. He forced Antigone to make a choice. She chose Creon. Creon and Zierath completed work on Creon City, and on Juni 12, 9382 AI. Antigone and Creon got married. As a gift, Zierath created the Rod of Creon and gave it to Creon. Shortly after the wedding, Zierath returned to Scottlund. The Third Gnarrhys War In 10047 AI, Annie had a Boding Time Sense vision so intense it put her in a coma for a week. Upon waking up, she told of a great evil in South Loyalund. Ylvisaker took her seriously, and rounded up as many Imrhys and warriors up as he can and amassed a massive fleet of ships. Zierath was commissionsed as the Captain of the YNS Kodiak with his brother Maz as the First Mate. They set sail for South Loyalund. On Jazzuary 27, the fleet was attacked en route by Savaron who had learned how to throw Dark Knives of Gnarrhys stuff. The Dark Knives sliced through the fleet, killing Ylvisaker and many others. Zierath's ship was destroyed and sinking. In his last conscious moment, Ylvisaker threw the Emerald Claymore to Zierath. Zierath was able to save himself, his brother Maz, and two others from ship: Zawn and Duncan MacBain. The Dark Knives engulfed Faux, and Zierath summoned a huge lightning bolt and struck Faux and the Gnarrhys stuff with it. The Gnarrhys stuff dissipated, and Faux survived. Zierath returned to Scottlund, only to discover that the Dathrhys lords and vampires had come out of hiding and were terrorizing the continent, and the sea monsters were accosting coastal regions. The same was true throughout the known ring. In 10,058 AI, Mik'l, Pet'r, Dav'd, Dan'l, Cind'ee, Zierath, Ambrosius, Dante, and Bruno invade Wang. They drive the Friggurnaut back underground, but at the cost of Dante's life. In 10,0062 AI, Ambrosius and Zierath travel along the coast near Monroe. They came upon a camp of their warriors.There was blood everywhere, and bodies lay twisted in death. They heard the sound of fighting at the center of camp. They hurried and found twenty of human soldiers and three giants fighting the Dathrhys lord Boratch. In the time it took the two Imrhys to leap off their horses and draw their weapons, five more men and one giant went down with bloody gashes. Ambrosius blasted him with lightning, and flung Boratch away from the other soldiers, but he was up, barely singed, a moment later. Boratch ducked beneath Ambrosius's mace and hit him with his claws, tearing through Ambrosius's chainmail. Zierath stepped in, and after a prolonged fight, Zierath was able to tag him with the Emerald Claymore. Boratch screamed and the Emerald Claymore flared green flame. Boratch fled. (recounted in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap. 6) On Wontober 18, 10,072 AI, Zierath and Trondhelm battled. (referred to in Zierath: Lord of the Alliance chap 26) On Yakuter 8, 10,079 AI, the Sithnarn Stronghold in the Forest of Zierath is destroyed. The attacking force is led by Zierath, Maz, Annie, Bresky, Laurstra, and Dykstra. Most of the Sithnarn are destroyed. Young Dolph, Old Dolph, and Rrex Grrolla escaped to Fitzcairn Fortress to hide. The last major battle on Scottlund took place on the eastern shore of the continent, near the city of Neverman on Ronolom 12, 10,085 AI. Led by Zierath, the combined armies of Scottlund and Gimlund attacked the Goth Vampires. The Goths and their allies lose and attempt to flee, only to be blocked by the navy. Even the appearance of Savoron does not save the Goths. Larsen, Olaf, Doudna, and Zierath, using the Items of Light, drive it off. About fifty of the Goths escape, including Nights'maron.